WilliamWill2343
WilliamWill2343 is the founder of the WilliamWill Wiki. He is the main character on The WilliamWill Super Show. His interests are making new characters on the WilliamWill Wiki, leaving great comments on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki and the Supernanny Fanon Wiki, and watching movies, baby and primetime shows, going to theme parks, buying merchandise, listening to music and playing video games made by The Walt Disney Company, Marvel Entertainment, LLC and LucasFilm Limited, LLC. Real Name: Quintion Marquis Carroll-White Nicknames: Quincy, Mister White, The Howard, Q-Man, Quint and Q. Age: 17 Grade: 11th Grade Gender: Male Age Stage: Adolesent Type: Comedic teenager human Weight: 225 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Hair length: Short Hair Quality: Shiny, Dandruffless Hometown: St. Louis, Missouri Dream Jobs: Innovater, Actor, Broadcaster, Animator, Architect, Engineer, Inventor Species: Homo Sapiens Zodiac Sign: Libra Traits: Funny, Intelligent, Brave, Strong, Romantic, Energetic, Inventive, Smart, Well-behaved, Friendly, Charming, Heartwarming, Autistic, Eccentric, Rich. Voice Tone: Midwestern Accent Likes: Sophie the Otter, 1980's shows, Wikipedia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Disney, Marvel, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, and the whole world. Dislikes: ??? Favorite TV Shows: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Popples, Littlest Pet Shop, Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, Adventures of the Little Koala, PB&J Otter, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Friends: Sophie the Otter, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Blythe Baxter, The Mane 6, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil Deville, Lil Deville, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Cassie, Ord, Arthur Read, DW Read, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Percy Polie, Polina Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Pollie Pi, Diddy Kong, Timber, Bumper, Conker, Tiptup, Drumstick, Pipsy, Banjo, Kazooie, T.T., Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Arnold, Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, Cororon, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Timothy the Raccoon, Yoko, Frank 1 and 2, Nora, Claude, Doris, Charles, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, Mrs. Jenkins, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Steve Burns, Blue the Dog, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, Moosel, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Roxie Raccoon, Betty Badger, Suzie Squirrel, Rachel Rabbit, Ricky Rabbit, Danny Dog, Penny Pig, Mikey Mole, Roobear, Laura, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Betty Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, the Penguin Triplets, Mingle, Weather, Kiwi, Rusty Wildwood, Ashley Evergreen, Prissy Thistlethorn, Grover Chestnut, Wii Fit Trainer, Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Portia Porcupine, Rick Raccoon, Pammy Panda, Tyg Tiger, Digger Mole, Kip Kangaroo, Bogey Orangutan, Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Puzzle Popple, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, Putter Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Potato Chip Popple, Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, and Matilda. Frenemies: Angelica Pickles, Sarah, Wario, Waluigi, Krunch, Helga, Walter Kangaroo, Horsey Kangaroo, Colt Kangaroo, Buster Slydale Category:Good Users Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Heroes Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Bronies Category:The Best Users Category:My little pony fans Category:Users that wear hats Category:Colorful users Category:Adventures of the Little Koala Fans